Episode 1887 (19th July 1994)
Plot It's a few days after Elsa snatched Alice and the pair still haven't been found. Elsa sits in a B&B with Alice, making plans to join Michael in Spain. Nick wonders whether things would have worked out differently if he'd moved away from the village with Elsa three years ago. Caroline tries to make him see that Alice wouldn't have benefited living in an environment where her parents resented each other. Viv and Vic decide to get divorced and remarry in order to obtain the £30,000 left in Reg's will. Caroline confides in Eric that Nick is still frantic over Alice. Bernard and Angharad become concerned when Betty cleans the surgery during opening hours, interfering with patients and providing advice on country remedies to Kim against Bernard's prescriptions for a summer bug she has picked up. Eric hopes to Caroline that the memorial garden will provide a fitting tribute to those lost in the plane crash. He invites her around for supper one evening and she accepts. Elsa dresses Alice to look like a boy and encourages her to answer to the name Darren, telling her they're playing a game. Nick decides to start carrying out a search for Elsa himself again. Viv prepares to ring the solicitor. Bernard and Angharad try to change Betty's rota so she cleans the surgery while it's empty but she pays little attention. Eric meets with Councillor Hawkins and tells him he's sure that he can persuade Betty to sell Wally's land. Angharad tries to speak to Jess about what the future holds for her but Jess wants to wait until she's received her exam results. Councillor Hawkins stresses to Eric that it's important that news doesn't leak out that he's planning to build a prison in the village. As Biff brings up the Beast of Beckindale in the pub, Seth realises he and Luke have been responsible for the recent incidents around the village and decides to have some fun with them. Vic shows Viv the motorbike he's restored. Viv tells him that she tried to call the solicitor but bottled it and put the phone down. Biff goes to see Kim. She mentions her idea for outdoor activities at the holiday park and wants him to run them. She also mentions that the farm shop is closed as Victoria has been moved to Leeds as she is seriously ill. Biff suggests Dolores is looking for a summer job and would likely be interesting in running the shop. He accepts the job at the holiday park. Vic and Viv discuss Reg's money and decide it would be better to stick to their principles and allow Scott to have the money when he reaches 25. They discuss going down to London tomorrow to see what's in the safety deposit box. Cast Regular cast *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Kim Barker - Claire King *Elsa Feldmann - Naomi Lewis *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Bernard McAllister - Brendan Price *Angharad McAllister - Amanda Wenban *Jessica McAllister - Camilla Power *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) Guest cast *Cllr Hawkins - Jeremy Pearce Locations *Home Farm - Yard and nursery flat *Unknown B&B *Victoria Cottage - Front room *Main Street *Hawkins Cottage - Surgery, cottage interior and garden *Unknown roads *The Woolpack - Public bar *Heritage Farm Category:1994 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes